fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Alma Wade
"We all fall down." -- Alma Wade in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Alma Wade is the main antagonist throughout the F.E.A.R. series. She is a powerful psychic who seeks revenge against Armacham Technology Corporation because of what they did to her as part of Project Origin. Both Timelines Alma Interviews The Alma Interviews center on a particular interview with Alma conducted by an Armacham scientist, Dr. Green, who initially tries to develop a report on Alma but gives up when she is clearly unreceptive to Dr. Green's questions. As the interview wears on, Dr. Green is slowly driven insane by Alma's psychic powers and by the end of the interview she is seen cowering in fear and muttering incoherently, the psychic horror taken toll on her sanity. F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The identity and mystery of Alma Wade is the very core of the game, first appearing in the introduction, Alma's presence is felt constantly throughout the game, with hints and glimpses of her life made throughout the game's use of visions and info the Point Man gathers through both Paxton Fettel and some laptops scattered throughout the game. She appears as a little eight year old girl wearing a red dress and has a disturbingly blank, mask-like face almost completely obscured by long black hair. Right from her first appearance, it is never quite clear if Alma is real, or only exists in the minds of the people seeing her. Bloody footprints can be found in some places where she walks, and she is briefly visible on a CCTV monitor in the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, in the same room where Bill Moody was interrogated. Alma was a severely troubled child, gifted with tremendous psychic powers, who suffered nightmares and apparently was attuned to the negative emotions of the people around her. At the age of eight, she was recruited into Armacham Technology Corporation's Project Origin with the aim of creating psychics from a psychic for-bearer. Two days before her eighth birthday, she was put into an induced coma and locked in The Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin Facility, blocking her psychic abilities. During the project, Alma was impregnated twice with clone embryos. She gave birth to the First Prototype, when she was only 15 years old, and then a second, Paxton Fettel, before the project was closed down. Alma caused a "synchronicity event", in which she merged her mind with Paxton, when he was 10, prompting ATC to shut down Project Origin completely and to "pull the plug" on Alma. Life support was removed from The Vault and according to Harlan Wade, she died six days later. Alma is capable of linking her mind with Paxton Fettel during the so called "synchronicity events", where she is able to use him as a means to take her revenge: this is clearly shown in F.E.A.R.'s intro where she whispers to Fettel to "Kill them. Kill them all." and then frees him from his cell. Among Alma's other powers, she is able to kill people with a psychic attack that literally liquefies all their flesh, leaving behind only a charred, blood-drenched skeleton, something she does several times during the course of the game. She can also create a number of different hallucinations and can also take the Point Man into her dream world where Alma is even able to summon malevolent phantoms. Alma also seems to display other powers associated with the mind. It is assumed she can perform pyrokinesis, as seen during one encounter when she sets off fiery explosions through an entire corridor, hurling the Point Man through a window. It can also be inferred that she has some level of telekinesis, as random objects move with her approach, or even in her absence. It is important to note that the Point Man may be simply hallucinating, an effect of Alma's psychic abilities. Alma is seen repeatedly in F.E.A.R., often only out of the corner of the Point Man's eye, standing in the shadows or darting quickly out of sight. Her appearances are usually preceded by a static radio transmission, logged as "Unknown Origin". As her appearances are almost always accompanied by scenes of extreme violence, this rapidly becomes extremely unnerving. Sometimes all that is heard is her soft, giggling laugh, or indistinct words whispered as though in the Point Man's ear. In the final part of the game, after she is released from The Vault by Harlan Wade her appearance changes to that of a naked, emaciated young woman. Soon after, Alma takes him into a hallucination, but instead it shows a memory that reveals her to be Harlan Wade's daughter and shows the Point Man when he was born. In the memory Alma is reaching out to him, demanding to "Give me back my baby!!", only to encounter stern resistance from her father. After that, the Point Man was walking down a hallway on his way out of the building when Alma, again, whispers to the Point Man saying "My baby". The Point man, after all the horror he went through, exits the building, only to get hit by the explosion from the Origin facility. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Extraction Point begins with a recap of the epilogue of F.E.A.R. with Alma's older self causing the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter that the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon are in to crash. Alma is then seen standing over the body of Paxton Fettel. As the Point Man attempts to reunite with Holiday and Jin he sees a vision of Alma shifting between her older and younger form while approaching him in a hallway. When the vision ends the Point Man hears Alma whispers "kill them, kill them all." When the Point Man gets outside of a the ruined apartment block, Jin and Holiday discuss the deserted city. Holiday notes that cities don't evacuate this quick causing Jin to theorise that Alma must have created a temporal and spatial anomaly. After Jin is captured by Replica Forces when they are reactivated by Fettel, the Point Man enters a chapel where Alma's younger self appears to him asking him to protect her. Fettel then enters the chapel commenting that the Point Man has become prey and that he'll leave the two alone. When Fettel leaves, Alma's older self appears, setting the chapel on fire and attacking the Point Man with Nightmares. The Point Man escapes as the chapel is destroyed in the inferno. When the Point Man is moving through the warehouse district, after Jin escapes from the Replicas, Alma's younger self is seen, scuttling out from under a rising garage door after Fettel attacks the Point Man with Nightmares and blocks his path with a explosion. The Point Man also finds a voicemail that when activated is Alma whispering "I'm waiting for you." After the Point Man and Holiday reunite, Fettel appears before them remarking that "this is not what she wants." Later Holiday is attacked and killed by a group of Alma's Apparitions. As the Point Man continues towards the extraction point at the Auburn Memorial Hospital he encounters a dead end and Alma's younger self. Alma's younger self tells the Point Man to follow her, and the walls around the Point Man are pulled away into darkness. He falls down in to a ring of fire as Nightmares attack him; when the world reverts to normal, the door at the dead end has been unlocked allowing him to continue. When the Point Man enters the Subway System, the lights in the tunnel begin to blow and Alma's older self appears moving towards him before disappearing. Later after Replica forces close the subway gates to try and trap him, Alma's younger self appears and shows the Point Man a way out through the ventilation system. When he enters the vents he sees Alma's younger self scurrying across his path, the vents seem to expand, and he has to pass through a number of black portals. After passing through a number of portals he sees a vision of a group of Replicas being killed by Alma's younger self. Later, after leaving the ventilation system, he sees Alma's older self before and after encountering a group of Shades in a blood covered room. While traveling along the subway tracks, the Point Man is pinned down by fire from Replicas. Alma's younger self appears and liquefies the Replicas, before telling him that he's safe now, and Alma's younger self appears again shortly after watching him. Continuing through the subway, the Point Man sees a vision of Fettel confronting Jin. Fettel claims that he won't hurt Jin, but he can't speak for Alma. Later while trying to link up geta with Delta Force operatives, the Point Man is attacked by Alma's older self while he climbs a ladder. After Jin contacts the Point Man, he comes to a dead end; upon turning, he sees Alma run across his path. After Jin contacts him again to tell him she believes she will die before he can get to her at the Hospital, Alma's younger self appears to him, telling him to hurry. After the Point Man finds Jin dead, he enters the hospital. In the Pharmacy section of the hospital, he sees Alma's older self and later sees her again entering an elevator with the door closing behind her. He finds another elevator; when he unlocks the doors he again see Alma's older self enter it, this time only on the security monitor. As he gets into the elevator, the lights flicker and then go out as the elevator shakes violently. When the lights come back on the elevator is stuck at the mortuary. The Point Man goes to find a way to reactivate the elevator and sees Alma's older self standing in a pool of blood. He then enters the ventilation system; looking through a grate, he sees Alma's older self walking down a hallway leaving bloody footsteps before she vanishes. Continuing through the mortuary the Point Man comes to a room where one of the morgue's refrigerator doors is open; the drawer rolls out with Alma's older self on it, as Alma moves to sit up, he is pulled into a hallucination where he is attacked by Nightmares in a burning ring of fire. He falls down through eight rings of fire before he lands in a pool of blood. Swimming down through the blood, he finds himself in a insane asylum. Moving through the insane asylum, he hears Alma whisper "I'm waiting for you." He also see Alice Wade, Harlan Wade, Bill Moody and Charles Habegger trapped in cells. When he enters an open cell, the door closes behind him and the walls start to close in as Alma's older self watches. Just when it appears he will be crushed the world flashes back to normal and he is able to walk out of the cell. After fighting past more Nightmares, the Point Man comes to Ward E where he sees both Alma's older self and younger self walk towards each other. As they move closer together the walls pull back into the darkness and a white glow appears between the two, everything flashes white and the Point Man finds himself back inside Auburn Memorial Hospital with the blood stains having disappeared from the area. He is also able to make contact with F.E.A.R. coordinator Rowdy Betters for the first time since the Origin Facility Explosion. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Alma first appears to Lieutenant Steve Chen in Perseus Mandate while the Sergeant works to recover information from the Armacham Technology Corporation Global Data and Security Center. Chen reports seeing an unaccompanied minor in the building describing her as approximately eight wearing a red dress, when Captain David Raynes questions what Chen is talking about Alma disappears. Later as the Sergeant is moving through some vents he hears a large amount of fire, dropping out of the vents he follows a trail of Nightcrawler bodies to a pair sof blood stained door when the Sergeant opens them he finds Alma's younger self in a burning room holding two Nightcrawler Light Soldiers up by their throats, the Nightcrawlers explode and the Sergeant is thrown backwards through the window behind him. Alma isn't encountered again until after the Origin Facility Explosion, she appears as her older self in Old Underground Metro Area just before Chen is killed by a Scarecrow. When the Sergeant catches up to Gavin Morrison he reveals that Alma was not only the primary genetic donor for Project Origin but also for Project Perseus, and that the Nightcrawlers are trying to recover a sample of her DNA from the Armacham Technology Corporation Cloning Facility. As Morrison and the Sergeant make there way through the tunnels to the Cloning Facility, Paxton Fettel shows them a vision of Alma's younger self killing three scientists, claiming that Alma had been dead for three years when she first came for him, and that she destroyed the scientists with the raw edge of her pain. Just after the vision, Alma's older self appears throwing a Replica Armored Truck into the air, which lands on Morrison, killing him. While moving through the Cloning Facility, the Sergeant comes across a observation gallery; looking into the room below he can see three Nightcrawler Heavy Soldiers cataloging information; however, suddenly Alma's younger self appears and picks off the Nightcrawlers one by one. Deeper inside the Cloning Facility, he comes across a room littered with corpses; when he enters, Alma's older self appears and the corpses begin to rise off the ground, the room flashes white and Alma and the corpses disappear. After reaching the Second Vault the Sergeant see the Nightcrawler Commander recover Alma's DNA. However, he is able to chase the Commander down, kill him and recover Alma's DNA. Monolith Timeline DC Digital Comic After the Blackhawk Helicopter carrying the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon seen at the end of F.E.A.R. crashes, Jin wakes up to find the Point Man and Holiday gone, noticing Alma's bloody footprints leading away from the crash site. Moments later the Blackhawk pilot Bremmer awakens, only to be killed by Alma in her younger form. F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin ]]In F.E.A.R. 2, Alma's presence is felt much more than in the original FEAR, mostly due to the psychic connection she bears with Michael Beckett, due to his unknowing part of the Harbinger program. This connection grows more and more over the course of the game, in parallel with Beckett's telesthetic signal. She is responsible for the deaths of most of the Dark Signal squad, killing Fox and Griffin with large tentacles that appear to be the roots of trees - likely from her memories of being on a swing before being shut away in that dark, forcefield-protected sphere they call The Vault. She also appears to take over Keegan's mind, causing him to follow and try to help her. He is fought as the final boss of the game, in a hallucination - looking like he has suffered charring to his entire body and lacking eyes. He fights with Beckett, upset that Alma has chosen Beckett over himself. Alma's younger form is not seen throughout most of the game, save for a few scenes at the beginning and certain flashbacks during the game. Her main form is the same as that seen at the end of FEAR, her psychic manifestation of her real body, emaciated and naked, and seemingly without eyes. She does lack the visual disturbances around her body, however. About midway into the game, she first comes into physical contact with Beckett, holding him against the wall with her powers, though instead of finishing him off, she seems to react with confusion and even fright. Her form then changes a healthy version of herself, albeit still naked and somewhat eyeless (though it might just be her hair in the way). She comes into physical contact with Beckett several more times over the course of the game, in which he is forced to throw her off. Interestingly, she never pursues him right away, even though she could kill him without even blinking. By the end of the game, her intentions for Beckett become clear: after he is strapped into the Telesthetic chamber on Still Island, Alma appears and activates it, locking his mind in a hallucination, where he is forced to fight Sgt. Keegan's phantoms. It would appear that, while during the hallucination-battle, she is busy raping Beckett. After Beckett finishes Keegan and switches off the amplifier, Alma appears to him, heavily pregnant with Beckett's child, and places his hand on her belly as emphasis to this fact. A small, female voice is heard to whisper "Mommy". Category:Characters Category:Enemies